My overprotective dad
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Based off of My family. SHORT STORY: Kylie is 13, and on a date, but Rigby doesn't like it, so he ask Mordecai to spy on her. What will happen? READ!


**Based on My family. In this story, I wanted Kylie (Rigby's daughter) to be 13. Kylie is going on a date, and Rigby doesn't like it, so he ask Mordecai to help spy on her. Hehe. Enjoy**

* * *

Rigby was playing his video games with Mordecai at his house. Since Kennedy moved out (ONLY IN THIS STORY, IN MY SEQUEL, SHE IS WITH HER PARENTS), Mordecai needed some bro time with Rigby.

"Dude, look out for that zombie!" Mordecai yelled.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Rigby yelled. Suddenly, his player died.

Mordecai smirked, "Wow, you sure do know how to do something right."

"STOP TALKING!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" The guys turned, and saw Kylie on the phone.

Kylie giggled, "Did you get that stuff?"

"Okay-" Kylie looked and saw her dad watching her.

"Gotta go." Kylie then hung up.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Rigby asked.

Kylie gulped, "I wasn't on the phone.."

"Yeah you were, we saw you on it" Mordecai said.

"Or maybe, you saw yourself on the phone...that's it." Kylie said. She then ran to her room.

"You know, something's up with her. I mean, she was on phone with someon-"

"Oh wait, she said that we were on the phone." Rigby said.

"Clearly your not smart." Mordecai said.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to ask her." Rigby got up, and went to Kylie's room. There was a crack, and Rigby could hear Kylie on the phone with Jamie. He decided to listen..

"Omg Jamie! I can't wait for my date tomorrow!" Kylie squealed.

_Ooh! Who is it?_

"Sam.."

_OMG! Lucky! Well, good luck!_

"Thanks!"

Rigby looked at the door. A date? Somehow, Rigby didn't like that. He had a tingling feeling inside of him. He then ran back in the living room.

"Dude!" Rigby yelled.

"What?"

"Kylie's going on a date tomorrow!"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? So?"

"I don't really like that idea...I mean, if he tries to kiss her, that boy is gonna wish he didn't exist."

"Haha, yeah.."

"Can you help me spy on her?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know.."

"Please?" Rigby pleaded.

Mordecai sighed, "Fine! I'll help you spy on your daughter.."

"Great" Rigby smiled.

"Overprotective dad.." Mordecai muttered.

"I heard that! Like you weren't one over Kennedy!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Kylie put on a hot pink dress, with a black leather jacket, with the sleeves stopping at her elbows. She had black boots also, and some makeup. She grabbed her purse, and asked her mom for her to drive to the movie theaters.

"I'd love too, but I'm going to Audrey's, can't you just get your dad too?" Eileen asked, grabbing her coat.

Kylie widened her eyes, "No! I'll just walk!"

"Okay...maybe Margaret can drive you.."

"Yeah!"

"Hehe, your lucky she's here." Eileen said. Margaret suddenly left the bathroom.

"You ready Eileen?" Margaret asked.

"Actually, you think you can drop off Kylie at the movies?" Eileen asked.

Margaret smiled, "Sure." The two then left. Rigby and Mordecai suddenly ran out to the door, wearing disguises. They wore black suits, and a beard. They got in Rigby's car, and drove to the theaters.

* * *

Rigby and Mordecai entered the theaters.

"Dude, do you see her?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, she's over there, with the guy." Rigby looked at the boy. He was a human with blonde hair, and wore bad guys clothes, which was black leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"I don't like him." Rigby growled.

"Dude, give him a chance!" Mordecai said.

"C'mon babe, lets go to the movie." Zack winked.

"O-Okay" Kylie smiled.

"Oh no.." Mordecai mumbled.

"Dude, did you hear that? She called her babe!" Rigby yelled.

"Just go in the theaters!" Mordecai yelled. They then followed them.

"Tickets please" The worker said.

"Oh we don't have them/Doodley doo!" They said walking in, with British accents.

* * *

They entered the room, and searched for Kylie. They took a seat in the back.

Mordecai smiled, "Aw, there so cute." Rigby looked at Mordecai, and scowled.

"I got you something" Zack said, giving Kylie the box. Kylie opened it, and gasped. It was a charm bracelet that said Kylies name.

"Aw! It's so pretty!" Kylie yelled with a smile.

Zack smiled, "It's one of a kind, just like you."

"Thanks, I gotta go to the little women's room, be right back" Kylie said. She then ran out of the room. Zack grabbed his lip balm, and mouth spray.

"Um dude, look" Mordecai said. Rigby looked and saw Zack, and widened his eyes. He then jumped down seats, and sat behind him. He looked weirdly at him, and Zack turned.

"What are you looking at bub." Rigby said (British!). Zack tunread back to the screen, and Kylie sat back down.

"Did I miss anything?" Kylie asked, sitting down.

Zack smiled, "Nah, it's now starting." It then went dark. Zack put his arm around Kylie, and Kylie smiled. Rigby looked at them. Suddenly, Zack and Kylie leaned in, only for Rigby to jump in front of them.

"Excuse me, I want this popcorn, popcorn is really good!" Rigby threw popcorn in them. Suddenly, the film stopped, and the workers came in.

"Whats going on?!" The worker said.

"This weird guy interrupted us!" Zack yelled.

Kylie looked at Rigby, "Wait a second." She then pulled off the beard. Rigby looked at them.

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" Kylie yelled.

"This guy was gonna kiss you!" Rigby yelled.

"Yeah, because he's my boyfriend! We've been dating for 5 weeks!"

"Maybe 5 weeks is enough" Zack said.

"Huh? B-But why?" Kylie asked.

"I don't really wanna date someone who has a dad that spies on his own daughter."

Kylie's ears went down, "But..Bu-"

"Whatever, I'm out" Zack said. He then went out. Kylie looked at Rigby.

"Uh...Doodley doo?"

"I can't believe you! I wish you weren't my father!" Kylie then ran out of the theaters. Rigby sadly looked down, while Mordecai patted his back.

"Come on dude, I'll take you home." Rigby nodded, then followed Mordecai.

* * *

Eileen looked at her daughters room. She saw her storm in her room. Suddenly, Rigby entered the house and sat on the couch.

"Rigby, what happened?" Eileen asked.

"I...I spied on her on..her date.."

"Why?"

"I was just..I don't know.." Rigby said.

"She's old enough to date you know" Eileen said.

"I know, I was just protecting her.."

Eileen sighed, "I know, but that doesn't mean you had to spy on her, she's not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, But when someone hurts her, it hurts me. When she's happy, I'm happy. When she's sad. I'm sad." Rigby said.

"I know...just apologize to her."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to Cooper for a minute" Eileen then left the room. Rigby went in Kylie's room, and sat on her bed.

"Hey.." Rigby said.

Kylie looked at him, then harshly said, "What do you want...Rigby."

Rigby was shocked, "I wanna say..I'm...sorry"

"Because?"

"Because I spied on your date.."

"Why did you spy on me?" Kylie asked.

"Because I was overprotective...I'm sorry, sweetie," Rigby said.

Kylie looked down, "You made my boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend dump me!"

"I didn't mean too.."

"...Im not that sad, he WAS kinda cheesy, and a jerk" Kylie smiled.

Rigby smiled, "Are..we cool?"

"We're cool..I love you dad...y" Rigby smiled.

"And promise you won't spy on my dates again?"

"I promise...though if they touch you in any places, they'll be dead in two minutes"

"DADDY!"

**aw :P the ending do XD**


End file.
